dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Big Feat
Episode information= Doug's Big Feat is the second part of the first episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. Characters *Doug Funnie *Skeeter Valentine *Coach Spitz *Percy Femur *Patti Mayonnaise *Chalky Studebaker *Mr. Bone *Roger Klotz *Willie White *Boomer Bledsoe *Ned Cauphee Synopsis It's the day of the big football game against Bloatsburg and Doug is snared by Coach Spitz, who mistakenly believes Doug has a "golden toe" for field kicking. Doug is then put in the next football game by Coach Spitz, and he is very nervous when he finds out that Percy Femur is on the other team. Recap Intro Doug's Journal Entry: Dear Journal. Skeeter and I were trying to kick field goals in gym class today when... While the other students are practicing on the football field during gym class, Doug tries to kick a field goal and doesn't even kick the ball an inch off the ground. Skeeter, however, motivates Doug to try harder and the latter kicks with all his might, sending the ball through the goalpost. Coach Spitz, who was talking to Patti, with a broken foot, notices this and makes Doug his new field goal kicker, much to the latter's surprise. Main Episode Doug's imagination: At the national NFL football stadium, the commentator announces that the Honkers had decided to put in their star kicker Doug "The Toe" Funnie. The coach tells Doug that it's a ninety-nine yard kick. But Doug is little more than casual about this and confidently walks towards the field as everyone cheers for him. As the game resumes, Doug kicks the field goal (with one of the players on the opposing team grabbing onto the ball) through the goalpost and sends it out of the world. The reporter congratulates Doug for kicking the longest field goal in football history and asks Doug what he would do after his team's victory, to which Doug responds that he's going to Funkytown. As the scene switches to reality, Doug feels confident about kicking for the impending football game against Bloatsberg tonight, only to be reminded by Skeeter that his kick was fortuitous and that he couldn't kick for beans. Doug's confidence soon alters to panic, but Skeeter tells him that he should just tell Coach Spitz that he can't do it. So Doug complies, thinking that the coach would understand. But Coach Spitz has no empathy to Doug's reply to him and encourages Doug more by squeezing vegetables before the game begins. Later, Doug practices kicking to prepare himself for tonight's game, but the practice ends in disaster and Doug, instead, goes to the library and comes across a book named Stenblatter's Quick Guide To Perfect Field Goals. But the designs on the book are too opaque for him and the game is almost about to start. During the game, Coach Spitz tells the players that his team has never scored a single point against Bloatsberg, but they shouldn't be worried, because Doug (who Coach Spitz claims to have a "golden toe") can score a field goal. The players, however, become worried when they find out that one of the players on the Bloatberg team is Mr. Bone's nephew, Percy Femur. The Honkers win the toss and the game begins. While the game continues, Doug reads the book he checked out earlier and finds that Patti, who is still on crutches due to her broken foot, is rooting for him. When Percy scores a touchdown, Coach Spitz calls timeout and tries to make up plays for the team, which only ends up perplexing them. So the coach decides to let Chalky make up his own play instead, which scores the team their first first-down against Bloatsberg. Doug is then demanded to get into the game to kick the field goal for the team. Doug follows the steps he read from the book, but it backfires as he ends up kicking the ball to the ground and his shoe is the one that flies through the goalpost. Coach Spitz chastises Doug's inept kick and benches him for the rest of the game. Doug watches in disappointment as Percy continues to clobber the other players and score thirty-five points alone in the third quarter of the game, giving Bloatsberg fifty-seven points altogether. To make matters worse, his strength through the players has injured half of them, leaving one man short for the Honkers. So Coach Spitz reluctantly attempts to forfeit the game, but Doug volunteers to go into the game to save the team from a heartbreaking blowout. Doug attempts to tackle Percy, but the big guy continues running, until Doug reminds him that his shoelace is untied. Percy fumbles the ball as he bends over to tie his shoe, and Doug makes a grab for it. He runs to the opposite direction of the field and attempts to score a touchdown. He tosses the ball to Chalky just in time before he gets tackled by the opposing team, and Chalky scores a touchdown, giving Bluffington their first six points of the game. As Chalky and Doug both get congratulated by the others, Coach Spitz suggests that on the next game, Doug and the other players should attempt to score two touchdowns. He tries to offer Doug some tomatoes to squeeze to prepare himself for next game. Trivia *Second appearance of Percy Femur. *Coach Spitz tells Doug that he squeezes vegetables before the game, even though a tomato is a fruit. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop tossing paint at the screen